


Rise

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Batman/Supernatural crossover, Each character is mixed with another from both series, Harley is the only character genderswapped, Multi, Smut, also, like hi, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gabriel Napier is reunited with his ex-flame, Dean Quinzel, he tries to block out his feelings for him, instead focusing on his life of crime and keeping his reputation up. If the little tempter thought he could waltz back into the mastermind's life, he was sorely mistaken. But, as it progresses, Gabriel feels himself start to soften towards the man, but refuses to fully believe, instead doing everything possible to try and get him as far away as possible.</p><p>Triggers will be noted before the chapter out of respect for the readers.</p><p>CHARACTER LIST (TO BE UPDATED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES)<br/>Dean Quinn - Dean Winchester/Harley Quinn<br/>Gabriel Napier - Gabriel/The Joker<br/>Castiel Wayne - Castiel Novak/Batman<br/>Megan Kyle - Meg Masters/Catwoman<br/>Abagail Ivy - Abaddon/Poison Ivy<br/>Robert Pennyson - Bobby Singer/Alfred<br/>Oswald McLeod - Crowley/The Penguin<br/>Sam Grayson - Sam Winchester/Robin<br/>Balt E. Nymga - Balthazar/The Riddler</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> []Swearing  
> []Rape  
> []Abuse  
> []Child abuse/pedophilia  
> []Self-injurious behavior  
> []Talk of drug use  
> [x-briefly]Suicide  
> []Descriptions/pictures of medical procedures  
> [x]Descriptions/pictures of violence or warfare  
> []Corpses, skulls or skeletons  
> []Needles  
> []Discussions of -isms, shaming, or hatred of any kind  
> []Slurs  
> []Dismissal of lived oppressions, marginalization, illness or differences  
> []Kidnapping  
> []Discussions of sex  
> [x]Death or dying  
> []Pregnancy/childbirth  
> [x]Serious injury  
> []Scarification

Gabriel awoke to the sounds of clinking and rattling in the downstairs portion of his two-floor apartment. Sitting up, he grabbed his revolver from the bedside table and slowly snuck downstairs, cocking back the hammer as he moved into the darkness of the first floor. He spotted a dark figure rummaging through some of the drawers near the coffee table, holding some long object in one hand. A million thoughts ran through his head. What if someone had come to kill him? An unhappy customer, maybe? Batman, himself, finally realizing that he could never turn good unless he was offered something better than he had now? Or, perhaps, just a measly burglar who would get was coming to them.

He drew in his breath silently and crept towards them, closing in on the prey that had unfortunately wandered in. Even if they were trying to hill them, he'd beat them to the tragic punchline. He'd done it before and felt nothing but good about himself. He thought back to it, listing them off in his head one by one.

_Gregor Rapaldi - Ruling: Suicide - Gabriel merely assisted his cellmate in hanging himself._

_Christina Gendel - Ruling: Accidental - Gabriel playfully shoved her down the hill where she fell and hit her head on a boulder._

_Jonathan Jackson - Ruling: Natural - Gabriel had tried to play a joke on the old man...he just happened to be more scared than usual...how was Gabriel supposed to know he had a heart condition?_

_Ursula Hadine - Suicide._

_Norma Patone - Suicide._

_Jacob Kelsey - Accidental._

_Victoria Morrison - Natural._

The list goes on. One more wouldn't hurt.

Taking a few steps closer, he spins the figure around, pressing them to the wall, gun to their temple before his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Moving back, he took in the person in front of. Short, floppy blonde hair, falling in faded coloured locks over the smooth forehead. The eyes a daring green as they peered into his, glinting with mischief. A sharp pink tongue poked out to wet sloppy red lips. The person was cradling a wooden bat, trailing their fingers over it and smirking at him. And then the voice, smooth as silk, playful and dangerous.

"Hey there, Puddin'. Miss me?"


	2. Clown Prince of Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> [x]Swearing  
> []Rape  
> []Abuse  
> []Child abuse/pedophilia  
> []Self-injurious behavior  
> []Talk of drug use  
> []Suicide  
> []Descriptions/pictures of medical procedures  
> [x]Descriptions/pictures of violence or warfare  
> []Corpses, skulls or skeletons  
> []Needles  
> [x]Discussions of -isms, shaming, or hatred of any kind  
> [x]Slurs  
> []Dismissal of lived oppressions, marginalization, illness or differences  
> []Kidnapping  
> []Discussions of sex  
> []Death or dying  
> []Pregnancy/childbirth  
> [x]Blood  
> [x]Serious injury  
> []Scarification

Gabriel Napier was a skilled engineer with a beautiful wife, a beautiful child on the way and the dreams of becoming a world renowned stand-up comedian. He was a kind man, just desperate to make ends meet after he quit his lousy job at the chemical plant. He was a man who had to get involved with criminals to support his growing family and let them take advantage of him. He was a man who got turned into a freak of nature; a medical anomaly.

But that's not who Gabriel _**is**_. Oh, no. He doesn't work for criminals. He's the one they work for. He isn't tied to any family and isn't upset in the least about it; he actually thinks he's always rather preferred it this way. He's a rare breed. A criminal chemist mastermind who sells his inventions to the highest bidder. He's the self-proclaimed, "Clown Prince of Crime." And he plans to keep it that way. Even if it means shedding some blood or dropping a few names. He waltzes through the rundown city of Gotham; nothing more than place for rats to shit and people to rob others. He's never loved anything more. Well, mostly never loved anything more. But, that's not something that matters anymore. Or ever will again. To him, at least.

Taking a breath, he finishes applying the bits of pale concealer to hide the ghastly, acid-induced fate of his flesh and the jagged red bow of his lips. He smooths back the nuclear green and straightens his purple suit jacket, sighing a bit to himself, "Ready make a deal." He smirks to himself and fixes his orange polka-dotted tie, grabbing his briefcase and leaving the house. He walked down the street towards his Cadillac, ignoring the feeling of being followed. If he were, there would be ample ways to secure his safety and the death of a tail. Getting into his car, he turned it on and pulled out of the parking garage, making a small beep with his horn to signal. Well, he wasn't a dick. Didn't want to hurt innocent people...unless it was for a cause, of course.

He made his way down the streets, humming to the classical music in his car, using his index fingers to conduct as he steered. Pulling up to small warehouse, he slowly got out and looked around. Surely, there was a tail, but he couldn't see it, so he just decided to let it go. Walking into the building, he hummed as he saw two men, a smaller one and big one. Obviously, the man he was making a deal with and the bodyguard, respectively. "Well, here we are. Smashing, smashing. Shall we get down to business?" He smiled and put his briefcase down, turning it towards the men and opening it, a small gun inside, laying in felt. He shut it as a hand reached out to grab for it, drawing his own pistol, pressing towards the other man, "Ah, ah, ah. Where's my pay?"

The bigger man revealed a different briefcase, opening it to show stacks and stacks of hundred dollar bills to the man, the other man raising his hands and lifting the palms to the sky, "You really think I wasn't going to pay you?"

Gabriel let out a wheezy laughed, firing the gun at him, a 'BANG!' flag flying out of the barrel and into the man's chest as he raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, "You really think I was going to shoot you?" He tilted his head and snatched the briefcase, "Pleasure gentleman, as always." He left his own product there, striding out of the warehouse, giggling to himself as he got back into his car, guffawing aloud, putting the briefcase on his passenger seat, humming along to the stereo again.

Driving down the street, he put one hand on the briefcase, smiling to himself, "Oh, Napier, you really know how to outdo yourself. Twenty-thousand for a gun that will shoot nothing but blanks. How DO you do it?" Well, he never said that he played fair, now did he? No. That wasn't his game. Though, his customer asked precisely for something to scare. Napier delivered. Continuing through to a small coffee shop, he got out, attaching his flower to his lapel as he strode inside, walking up to the counter. "Hello...Jim, is it? Oh. I have a, er, special friend by that name." He smiled and pointed to the menu, "Can I get just a regular black coffee? I mean, I see all these odd words and not one actually says coffee..." He chuckled and put an elbow on the counter, watching at the barista eyed him and rung him up. He looked at the total and slid him a five. "Keep the change. And, hey...customer service needs to be worked on. You're really," he pressed the flower, a few drops spraying out, "raining on my parade!" He laughed and went to wait for his coffee. Finally receiving it, he thanked the woman there and left, raising an eyebrow at the barista as he left.

He sipped his coffee as he walked about the street, towards his car, looking across the street in time to see an oddly familiar head of hair disappear behind a corner. He blinked, but ignored it as his phone buzzed in his pants pocket, pulling it out to see a text from an unsaved number, "Thank you, Doctor. Just what I ordered, as always. Sincerely, a VERY pleased customer."

He giggled and slipped the phone back away into his pocket, continuing to his car, getting in and sitting back.He liked this. Liked watching. All these people bustling around in a rundown, former city of greatness and wealth. They all had no idea what was going on beneath the surface. Down in the sewers, where it was every man for himself and nobody ever dared look back. Morals didn't exist. They weren't needed. All that was needed was madness. No need for sanity or sympathy. That would only get you hurt. Or even killed. But that didn't scare Gabriel. It thrilled him. Down to his core. Made him giggle with glee and want to dance in the streets of a city he would, one day, single-handedly destroy. 

He grinned wider as his favourite subject approached. Castiel Wayne. Prodigy child. Multi-billionaire. Oh, and, unbeknownst to the city of Gotham, the Batman. He leaned over and unlocked the door, moving the briefcase to the backseat as Castiel got into the car, looking over at him, "You know Cas, we really must stop meeting like this. People will start to talk."

Castiel narrowed his blue-eyed glare, leaning back and sighing, "What are you doing here, Napier?"

"Ooh. Last name. What did I do wrong? Not even a hello...I'm hurt, Cas." Gabriel feigned sadness, pouting at Castiel.

The other man just pushed him away, glare never wearing as he took a breath, "Seriously, Gabriel. What are you planning? I thought we had an agreement. You told me you were done. That you weren't going to do this, anymore." He frowned, "Be honest with me. Are you planning something?"

"No. I was honest when I said I'd stop. I've been making weapons after being assured they wouldn't be used in Gotham. In fact, the one I sold today only shoots blanks. He requested a scaring device. There..." He sighed, "I'm just people watching. I felt someone watching me and I'm waiting to see if I can tell who and take care of it."

"If you're ly-"

"I promise you that I'm not. Really, Castiel, have a little faith, will ya?" He frowned, sipping his coffee again, slowly as he looked out the window.

"I'm sorry. You know how much this city means to be, Gabriel. I have to protect it in whatever way that I can. It's my duty."

Gabriel, tired of the little heart-to-heart already, let out a giggle, "He said duty!"

Castiel sighed to himself and got out of the car, slamming the door and storming off down the street, rolling his eyes to himself, muttering under his breath. Gabriel shrugged and sat back, catching the blonde hair again...except now, he couldn't bring himself to tail the person that was probably tailing him. Giving up on it, he drove back to his apartment, going inside to work on new designs.


	3. The Return of the Bachelor of Bedlam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> [x]Swearing  
> []Rape  
> []Abuse  
> []Child abuse/pedophilia  
> [x]Self-injurious behavior  
> []Talk of drug use  
> []Suicide  
> []Descriptions/pictures of medical procedures  
> [x]Descriptions/pictures of violence or warfare  
> []Corpses, skulls or skeletons  
> [x-sort of due to brief mention of tattoos]Needles  
> []Discussions of -isms, shaming, or hatred of any kind  
> []Slurs  
> []Dismissal of lived oppressions, marginalization, illness or differences  
> []Kidnapping  
> [x]Discussions of sex  
> []Death or dying  
> []Pregnancy/childbirth  
> []Serious injury  
> []Scarification

Dean Quinzel giggled as he was led through the halls of Arkham Asylum, hands cuffed together, chained to his cuffed feet, a sick smile on his face as he shuffled through, licking his lips as he gazed at some of the other inmates there. He smirked at the many cat calls and whistles and sickly moans of his name as they watched him walk in his jumpsuit down the corridor. He'd been in there for at least five years and he'd made sure to make a name for himself. Whether it was in the storage closet with an overstressed guard for more hair dye or with a rougher inmate who could touch up an old tattoo or give him a new one. Not all of them were crazy, some of them just got sent there for dangerous crimes which were considered 'crazy'. Those...Those were his favourites. Reminded him of his prince. Oh, to see Gabriel again. He longed for it.

As he was led to the carrier van, he looked over the guard who'd 'taken him under his wing', the day he arrived at Arkham. And boy did he loved his mouth. Smirking, he tilted his head, "Hektor...where are we going, love?"

"Home. You're going back to Gotham, Quinny-Boy," the guard chuckled as he saw his eyes light up. "I have a present for you too."

Dean gasped in delight, leaning forward, "You do?" He bounced softly in his seat, biting his lip, "What is it?"

The guard reached back and pulled out a white, 'patient's belongings' bag, "You wanna open it up, sweetheart?"

Dean grinned and reached out, the guard slipping it into his hands, a sound of happiness emitting from him as he pulled out a clear evidence bag, "You didn't." He slowly unzipped it and pulled out a worn-out bat, smiling at him, licking his lips, "I think you deserve one last gift before we have to part. Don't you?" His lips curled back as he leaned down to the guard's lap.

**DO NOT READ UNTIL AFTER THE BOLDING ENDS IF SEXUAL CONTENT AND/OR STRONG/VULGAR LANGUAGE MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.**

**Dean chuckled as the guard undid his pants, letting his hard cock fall out in front of Dean's lips, looking down at the soon-to-be ex-inmate, "I think that's a good price for the present I so graciously gave to you," he nods, reaching to smooth the male's hair back.**

**Slowly, he licked up the tip of the guard's member, locking eyes with him, making them look wide and innocent, which he was not, by any means at all. Giggling, he took in the head, sucking on it softly, eyes fluttering closed, moaning softly before opening them back up.**

**Hektor moaned softly, gripping the man's hair, "Mm, yeah. There's a good boy." He bites his lip, watching the man as he began to bob his head, sucking him harder.**

**Dean pulled off for a moment, "God, I'm gonna miss you. The only one who knows how to use my mouth correctly." He murmurs, licking up the shaft before taking him in the mouth again, moaning softly, looking up as he made small slurping and sucking noises, smirking around him.**

**He tugged on Dean's hair gently, growling as he shivered softly, "So good, baby boy. Keep going. Gonna be good and swallow it all, right? No messes like the first time, right?" He smirked and thrusted his hips softly as Dean nodded, making a small noise of agreement around his cock.**

**After a few more minutes of grunting, tugging and sucking, Dean was swallowing his load and pulling off, kissing the head of his cock. "Tastes so good, Hek. So, so good."**

**"Bet I know something that tastes even better," he smirked and cupped his ass, giving it a small smack.**

**Dean mewled, "Don't tease me. That isn't fair. It's been so long." He whined and crawled back up onto the seat he had been on previously, huffing.**

**"Oh, baby, don't be like that." Hektor moved in closer, leaning in so his breath ghosted over Dean's ear, "I'll give you what you need." He turns Dean onto his hands and knees, smirking softly, "I brought your clothes, so this jumpsuit isn't gonna matter much afterward. Don't have to worry about ruining it, sweetheart." He tore open the back and, groaning as he noticed that Dean wasn't waering anything underneath it. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"**

**Dean giggled, shaking his bum in his face softly, biting his lip, "So then show me." He whined, arching his back.**

**Smirking, the bigger man leaned in, licking over the inmate's entrance, moaning softly against the puckered ring of muscle, "Mm, there's a good boy."**

**Hektor licked into him, sucking and slurping, getting him wet and stretched, "You know, I'm usually n-not religious, but...holy fuck. You're t-t-tongue i-is sinf-ful."**

**Chuckling, he added two fingers, Dean already partially stretched from his sentence; Oh, yes, he was very well-liked in the asylum. He slipped his tongue in next to his fingers, stretching him wider. "So beautiful back here, sweetheart. Taking it so well already." He kissed the dip of his back softly.**

**"Just do it, already. I know I taste like candy, but I need to be filled. I have a bit of an... _anal fixation._ " He giggled, licking his lips gently, wiggling his ass again, yelping out as Hektor hit his prostate head on, curling his fingers. He growled out, "Get in me...NOW!"**

**Not needing to be told twice, Hektor pushed himself in, a little dry, but Dean liked the burn. Craved it. "That's it. Good, good. Almost done, sweetie." He pushed in to the hilt, moaning softly, biting his lip hard. "There we are. Now...let me hear you one last time."**

**"Fuck!" Dean cried out as Hektor began to piston his hips in and out of him. "Oh, fuck yes!" He moaned loudly, eyes rolling back, mouth hanging open, head lolling back, Hektor grabbing his hair and tugging on it as he fucked into him.**

**"That's it, sweetheart. Moan for me." He laid his body over Dean's, fucking him deeply, moaning and grunting against his neck, "Squeezing me like you were made for it."**

**"God, yeah, baby," Dean purred, squeezing him even tighter, moaning out his name as he rocked back on his cock. "This feels so good, Hek. More. F-faster."**

**Obliging, the guard pounded into him faster, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling his head back, digging his teeth into his shoulder, moaning into the flesh as he sucked a mark into the skin there. As he felt his stomach coil for the second time, he reached under to tear open the crotch of Dean's jumpsuit, taking his cock and beginning to jerk him off. "Come on, baby." He murmured, licking over the slowly purpling bruise.**

**Panting, Dean bucked his hips and came hard over Hektor's hand and on the seat where they were, yelping as he felt Hektor stutter and cum deep inside of him, filling him to the brim. "Oh, yes..."**

**Hektor pulled out and kissed Dean's neck before he undid the cuffs, "Get dressed, baby. I think someone might get ideas seeing you like that." He winked, smirking.**

Dean grabbed the belongings bag and took off his jumpsuit, stuffing it into it before he pulled out the old clothes, which he was brought in with. Grinning, he pulled the tight t-shirt that read, 'Daddy's Lil' Monster' in a bubbly font on the chest, over his head, smoothing it out. He took out the black and red briefs, slipping them on, fitting snug over his hips before he pulled on acid-washed Daisy Dukes, smoothing them over his thighs. Then, he pulled out his black combat boots and tugged them on, lacing them up over his shin, smiling at Hektor, "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He jumped up and hugged Hektor, kissing him hard.

The guard chuckled and rubbed his arm as the van stopped, "Alright. This is you, sweetie." He kissed his head, opening up the doors to the gloomy light of the city, "Come and visit." He chuckled and smacked Dean's ass.

Dean grabbed his bag and hopped out, holding the bat in one hand as he looked over his shoulder, "I'll see you soon, Hek. Thanks again. For everything." The guard nodded and closed the door, the van driving away as Dean was left by the sign that led into Gotham city. He walked in slowly, biting his lip as he looked around at the familiar city streets, humming to himself, before he began to laugh, hysterically. It echoed through the streets, bouncing off buildings, signs, people's ears, a sign that he, the Clown Prince's right hand was officially back in Gotham.

Putting the bat behind his neck, hand on either end of it, he began to walk back down the streets where he'd long since left on account of his Puddin' not being there when the cops rolled up. But, he'd forgiven him; he loved his Puddin'. He giggled as some of the boys and girls looked his way, giving him suggestive glances, he looked back and smirked, winking at them. Oh, he missed this.

Then, he spotted it. The Cadillac that he'd longed to be in for years. He saw the 'HA! HA! HA!' etched near the rear license plate and his heart fluttered. It was him. His Puddin'. He looked up at the house, frowning a bit. That was _their_ dream. They were supposed to house shop together and sign a lease and live happily ever after. Well, as long as they remained criminals.

He saw the man of his walk out and to the car, hiding until he was in the car, not wanting to be seen just yet. But, he had to follow. Had to see what he was up to. Spotting a skateboard, he grabbed it from the stoop and went after the car, holding his bat close to him, bag tucked securely on his shoulder as he rode down the twisting sidewalks of Gotham, up to a big warehouse and he grinned. His Prince was still up to no good-Perfect!

He followed him around the rest of the day, frowning as he saw none other than Castiel Wayne get into the car. He stepped off the skateboard and kicked it away, storming off, not realizing that Gabriel had snuck a peek at him beforehand he had completely left the line of sight. He walked the streets until he finally remembered; Gabriel was probably meeting Castiel to lie to him. He was still here to reunite with his love. Giggling, he took off down the streets, lit only by the moon and dim streetlamps.


End file.
